Eight Feet Under
by Snapping Drake
Summary: Kagome is a temperamental young woman, who is a secret agent. She works under cover with her partner Miroku. They are after the mysterious Kumo. Better summary inside. RR
1. Chapter One A Warning

Disclaimer – I don't own InuYasha. AN – This is my first FanFic so please enjoy! Notes at the bottom of chapter.  
  
Summary – Kagome is a secret agent who works under-cover to assist in bringing justice to the city. But she soon realizes that she bite off more than she can chew with her newest mission, and soon finds herself in deep trouble and she is the weakest link. Will Kagome defeat this murderer or will the darkness of the unseen world be too much?  
  
"..." Talking '...' Thinking or the title of something * * * Time passes  
  
Chapter One – A Warning  
  
It was a beautiful day, the sky a cloudless azure color, birds chirping their melodious tune far off in the distance, the noisy sounds of a waking business day. Yes, a normal day. Including the furiously loud sirens from the police cars.  
Twenty year old, Higurashi Kagome let out a small sigh. Kagome was of average height, and had long raven hair that reached past her waist. Right now it was pulled back into a lose bun, her bangs strewn across her brow, slightly hiding her bright stormy-blue eyes. Observing the area around her, Kagome caught sight of the disturbance. A black Porsche convertible was speeding down the street followed by at least twenty police cars. People in other vehicles, honked their horn in surprise as the most-likely stolen car swerved past. Awful screeches were heard as cars slammed on their brakes to avoid contact.  
Kagome watched the scene with boredom and an unnatural calmness. She adjusted her long black leather coat, before walking off as though nothing was happening.  
Kagome wore fitted plain black jeans, with a spaghetti strap top, which was also black. Half of her arms and wrists were adorned with leather gloves without fingers and small spikes on each knuckle. Knee high boots with silver buckles lavished her feet, and completing her odd look, was the black-leathered coat that reached just above her ankles, latching up with a single silver catch over her hips.  
The young women soon came to the under-ground subway and hurried down the steps. She inwardly groaned at the large crowd waiting to get on the commuter train. She quickly shoved her tokens to the man at the wicket booth, before making her way though the mass of people. Kagome looked around the platform, her eyes catching the usual bunch. Business men and women holding their briefcases, rocking slightly on their heels, anxious to get to work on time. Men in suits, chatting importantly on cell phones. Mother's keeping close watch to their children. And the shady group in darker corners, probably talking or selling something illegal.  
Loud screeching brought her out of her observation of the crowd. Looking up Kagome saw the train slow to a stop. She shuffled along with the other men and women, finding a seat upon the quickly filling transport. Soon a small jerk announced the departure from the subway station.  
Kagome worked at a quite popular newspaper building called 'Andromeda Everlasting'. The paper was just a cover up, though, as a considerably large secret government organization goes on unseen to the public eye. Kagome worked as one of the under-cover agents to the organization, which was called 'Shadow's Bane'. Basically, her job was to ether to spy on the requested target, gathering information or demobilize and hull the objective in. Today, Kagome was expecting to receive a new mission.  
Kagome couldn't help feeling uncomfortable, as though so one was watching her. Her eyes surveyed the small compartment to find that some one indeed was watching her. He was tall even while sitting, Kagome could not tell too much on his appearance because of a long coat with a hood that shielded his face. The only other thing she could see was his irregular eyes that seemed to be glowing a red color. She quickly averted hers eyes before shivering slightly.  
* * *  
"Your late once again, Ryu." The old woman said slowly, giving Kagome a stern look.  
"Sorry, Kaede-sama" Kagome replied back. "There was a lot of slow people at the station."  
Kaede was an older woman around the age of fifty, she had long gray hair pulled back in a low and lose ponytail. She wore a blouse with gray pin-strip slacks, and was of average size. Kaede also a ghastly scar down the right side of her face, causing the woman to be blind in her right eye. She wore an eye-patch over it. Her good eye fixed it's self on Kagome as though probing her for the truth. She finally nodded and turned away, walking toward her desk.  
The little office was spacious, a small desk sat in the middle, a large window right behind the desk, a filing cabinet to the right side and a bookcase on the left. On the opposite wall of the window was the door, a small fake plant and a garbage can. Dark curtains hung over the window making the room eerie with only a small decorative wall lamp for light.  
Kaede motioned for Kagome to sit on one of the two small chairs by the desk as she sat down behind it and started to finger some files in a door.  
"Ano... Kaede-sama," The younger woman started, uncomfortable with the silence.  
Kaede's eye flickered to her before returning to her files. "I have new instruction for you Ryu," She started, Ryu was Kagome's coded name. "You must wait until Kiba arrives. He is to be your partner."  
"Nani!" Kagome nearly screamed. "I refuse to work with that... that pervert!"  
Kaede, unaffected by the girl's outburst, regarded her with a cool glare. "Ryu, you will accept this, it is your job-"  
"Demo, I work ALONE." Kagome cut in, glowering at Kaede.  
"He is one of our best, and your job requires assistance, besides I thought he was like a brother to you." Kaede replied in an infuriating calmness.  
The young woman glared at Kaede, though she had a point. Miroku and herself were quite good friends, Kagome considered him as a brother. But still she worked alone, and thought it was an insult to partner her up. She was the best, the very best. One-of-a-kind, or so she has been told.  
"Do you think me weak? Is that why you are partnering me to him?" Kagome asked her voice trembling with barely suppressed anger.  
Kaede stood up. "Kagome, you will be accompanied by Miroku and that's final." The old woman said angrily, annoyance plastered on her once calm face. "If you choose to disobey you will be fired." Her voice now low and threatening.  
Kagome slummed back against her seat, her eyes narrowed as she stared at the wall. Kaede stood for awhile longer before taking her seat calmly. Only a few moments later and the door opened to reveal a young man, the age of twenty-one.  
He wore a purple muscle shirt that lightly hugged him showing off a well-toned stomach, a pair of black cargos that were baggy and a dark ash colored, stylish suit jacket. His right hand had it's usual odd dark purple glove on with a decorative rosary warped around it. He had a handsome face, violet eyes, charming smile and charcoal hair that was pulled into a tiny pony-tail at the base of his neck.  
"Hey Kagome-chan, I didn't except to see you here, too" He said in a deep and rich voice.  
"Kiba, sit down."  
Miroku sat in the seat next to Kagome.  
"What's up, Kaede-sama?" curiosity tinting his words.  
"Kiba, you have be assigned to work with Ryu. Recent murders have come to our attention, and you two will be assigned to find and bring this man in." She replied, pulling out a thick pocket-folder. Kaede pulled out the first sheet. "His name, I believe, is Naraku."  
Kagome was silent, 'Naraku, where have I heard that name?' She wondered to herself. 'Naraku....' Suddenly she shot to a standing position. "That's the bastard that killed my father." She shouted. 'That bastard!'  
Miroku was surprised at this information. He wasn't the only one who was shocked about this. He stood, and grabbed a-hold of Kagome's shoulder's before she could do harm to the office, as she tends to get violent when angered.  
"Is this true, what you say?" Kaede asked, "Why have you not spoken of this earlier?"  
Kagome snorted, "You never asked why." She replied smartly.  
The old woman gazed at her for a moment, before handing the envelope to Miroku.  
"You are dismissed." Kaede said, before pushing them out the door.  
Miroku stood there for a while before turning to Kagome. "You want a drink? I'll pay." He offered.  
"Yeah... I think I'm going to need one."  
* * *  
"I can't believe it." Kagome said, for the tenth time.  
"Ryu-chan, you're repeating yourself." Miroku informed her.  
Kagome glared at him. "Way to state the obvious, Kiba. And stop calling me 'Ryu-chan'. It's Ryu."  
"So, Ryu-chan, are you going to tell me about that little statement you said in Kaede-sama's office?" He pushed, ignoring her earlier request.  
Kagome let out a small sigh, before glancing around the bar. It was a small place, a large counter across one of the walls, a door right beside the counter. All kinds of beverages stacked neatly behind. Small booths along the other walls, and tables cramped in the middle. Most of the patrons hung drunkenly over the bar, while others sat half hanging out of their chairs at the tables. They sat at a back corner booth, and came to this sloppy bar for privacy.  
"You still with me, there Ryu-chan?"  
Kagome stared at him dryly, "No," She said in return.  
Miroku shrugged, smiling sheepishly at her. "Are you going to tell me?" He asked.  
The young woman shrugged. "My father was murdered while I was in my sophomore year at high school. My mother, grandfather, and little brother were on a trip, so I was the one who stumbled upon the sight. I never really got over it, nightmares and stuff." Her voice trailed off at the last sentence.  
Miroku reached out and gentle patted her arm. "Sorry," was the only thing he could think of to say.  
She shook her head, gulping down the repaints of her drink, before standing. "I should go now," Kagome said. "Come to my place tomorrow at seven p.m., don't be late. We'll start then." With that said, the girl walked out of the bar.  
* * *  
Kagome sighed, as she made her way down the deserted street. Her mind wondering elsewhere. A sudden chill ran up her spine. Kagome shook her head to clear her thoughts, before looking around. 'Odd' She thought, carefully glancing at shadowed areas. Kagome lowered her hand until it was touching the tip of a hidden weapon. Another chill came, this time sending goose- bumps along her arms.  
She spotted something or someone in the shadows but the figure seemed to disappear as soon as she tried to focus on it.  
Continuing her trek forward while staring intently at the shadows, Kagome missed the man in front of her. That is, until she bumped into him.  
"Kyaaa!" She screeched, jumping back.  
Looking up, Kagome noticed that the man happened to be the very same as the one that was staring at her on the subway. She paused, staring, not knowing what to do.  
The man took a step forward, then another until he was right in front of her, Kagome now realized that it wasn't a man but a woman. Fair pale skin, and odd glowing crimson eyes were the only things Kagome could see.  
"Stay away from Naraku. Your life will be the cost if you are to pursue Naraku." She said, her voice soft yet cold at the same time.  
Before Kagome could say another word the woman was gone.  
  
AN – Hello, to any one that has come to read my story. I wouldn't mind a review or two, flames are welcome, and I'd appreciate helpful criticism. Please notify me of any mistakes made. Thanks to those who took the time reading this Fic. Also in this Fic Kaede is not plump *shrugs* It's mean to call someone fat so... Yeah... AN2 – Alright people, If you think that I am copying, I'd appreciate if you would e-mail me so we can talk about changes. Also include the title of your story so that I may read it over and change things (In my own story of course) so I won't be copying. Is that understandable? I hope so. And sorry if something like this comes up, I'm sorry, because I haven't exactly read all the FanFiction on the site. And I am also new.  
  
Ryu – Dragon Ano... – Umm Nani! – What! Kiba – Fang Demo – But Hentai – Perverted  
  
If I am wrong on any terms above, I apologize. I am not Japanese after all, and this is just stuff I picked up. 


	2. Chapter Two – The Threats Begin

Disclaimer – I don't own InuYasha.  
  
Summary – Kagome is a secret agent who works under-cover to assist in bringing justice to the city. But she soon realizes that she bite off more than she can chew with her newest mission, and soon finds herself in deep trouble and she is the weakest link. Will Kagome defeat this murderer or will the darkness of the unseen world be too much?  
  
"..." Talking  
  
'...' Thinking or the title of something  
  
* * * Time passes  
  
~...~ Articles  
  
~~~ * * * ~~~ Changes person  
  
Previously:  
"Stay away from Naraku. Your life will be the cost if you are to pursue Naraku." She said, her voice soft yet cold at the same time.  
Before Kagome could say another word the woman was gone.  
  
Chapter Two – The Threats Begin  
  
Miroku let out a small puff of air, his bangs blowing out of his face. 'What a day.' He thought as he walked though the small park.  
It was a sizzling day, perfect for walks though shaded areas, such as the park. Miroku stretched his arms high above him, pops could be heard from his aching muscles.  
It had already been three days since he was assigned to assist Kagome on the murderer cases. So far they had come up empty handed. Miroku let out another puff of air as he sat down on a bench, underneath a tall cherry tree. She had pushed him so much. Every part of his body seemed to ached. Kagome was persistent on finding Naraku and as she put it, 'Beating the shit out of him.' Though, he couldn't bring his thoughts off of her. For some strange reason, Kagome seemed bothered by something, and she had no intention of telling him any time soon.  
A small sigh escaped him as he lifted himself off the bench and continued his trek though the beautiful scenery around him. Miroku paid little attention to this, and propelled onward to his destination.  
Today, he wore a long pair of jean shorts, with a white t-shirt. His right hand covered with a purple glove, the rosary pulled around it. White and gray sneakers covered his feet. Sunglasses hid his violet eyes.  
Soon, Miroku was walking along the streets, away from the protecting shade of the park. He really felt the weight of the heat, and was glad when he entered the air-conditioned café.  
The young man took a seat at the back window of the small coffee bar. He pulled his sunglasses off and glanced about him. The place was of average size, for a small diner. There was a counter near the door with only one cash register. Many tables lined in a neatly fashion. Large windows covering the front wall. The only thing wrong was the condition of every thing. The paint on the walls was peeling, the surface of the tables were rough. A lot of the chairs were missing legs and the foor was so dirty, that if you look close enough you could see footprints.  
A woman dressed as a sluttish waiter walked over to him.  
"What ya want, hun?" She asked, looking him over.  
"Coffee, one cream, two sugars." He said, pulling out a copy of Andromeda Everlasting, ignoring the flirting look.  
The waitress wrote something down, before walking away.  
Miroku opened the paper and his eyes caught the picture of a burnt down building. Frowning slightly, Miroku read the article to himself.  
~An assault was declared to the makers of Andromeda Everlasting, last night when one of the company's buildings was set fire to, on Forester Road. Firemen received a call from an anonymous person, at 11:32 p.m. "When we got to the building, it was up in flames. There was nothing we could do for those still stuck." Says Chief William Marvest of the department. Few firemen braved the flames and managed to pull out only three survivors of the thousand that worked there. One fireman was lost to the raging inferno. It was indeed a sad occasion for the workers at the other locations of the newspaper and famillie's. You may ask why it was considered an assault. A note was found on a lamppost nearby, stating the following: "Any of those who try to stand in the way of the 'Spider' shall suffer the same fate." Many of the employs of the newspaper were interviewed. No one can answer the question of why they were targeted or who the Spider is. Will the future bring more threats for the company? A question that goes answered. Reporter Taiji, Sango.~  
Miroku couldn't believe it. 'Do they know? How?' He thought wildly to himself. He quickly stood up, throwing money onto the table, Miroku left, receiving strange glances from other customers.  
Once out side, he searched for a taxi. ~~~ * * * ~~~  
"I am a reporter, you must let me pass!" The young woman cried in exasperation.  
"I am sorry, Miss, I am just following orders." The guard replied to her, looking rather uncomfortable.  
"Whose orders?" She demanded.  
"Kaede-sama's."  
Sango was quiet for a moment. 'She's hiding something.' She thought to herself. The man in front of her, shifted glancing around nervously. She smiled evilly at him. Sango saw him take a step back and swallowing. She gentle placed her hand on his arm, her grip growing stronger. Suddenly she twisted his arm behind him and hit a special pressure point, knocking him instantly unconscious.  
Sango let go allowing the man to fall to the ground, before quickly sprinting under the cop type.  
The area was a complete disaster. Debris everywhere, cops and firemen running here and there, construction workers with their large machines worked to clear the space. Observing the area closer, Sango spotted Kaede. Smirking to herself, she dodged though the crowd, that was to busy to notice her, over to were Kaede was standing. Keeping hidden, Sango strained her ears to hear what Kaede was saying. 'Damn, these machines are too loud. I can't hear.'  
  
Kagome was furious. 'How could this happen?' She thought, scowling, storming up to the burnt down building. 'What's this?' Bending down, she examined the unconscious guard. Her scowl deepened. 'Can't they afford any descent security?' She wondered angrily.  
Moving under the cop type, she made her way towards were Kaede would be. Along the way she came across a woman around the same age as herself.  
She had long black hair, trimmed neatly, and pulled into a high ponytail, level bangs hung just above magenta eyes. She had on a pair of black jeans, a dragon design on the sides, and a magenta spaghetti strap top. The girl, oblivious to Kagome's presences, was holding a camera.  
'A reporter, hmm?' A smirk appeared on her face, as she move in front of the woman.  
"EEK!" She cried out loudly, falling to her back.  
"I believe Kaede-sama said no reporters?" Kagome said.  
Sango stared at the girl in front of her. She moved to her feet, her eyes narrowing. "That would mean you, too." She replied.  
"Afraid not, I am not a reporter." Kagome told her.  
Her face paled slightly.  
"What's your name?" Kagome asked her, looking at her with curiosity.  
"Dokuja." The girl replied.  
'Odd name.' Kagome stared at her for a moment. "My name is Ryu." Kagome said, turning and heading towards the old women.  
Sango hesitantly followed the young woman forward.  
Kaede turned to see Kagome and Sango coming towards her. The old woman let out a sigh.  
"I thought you would come, Ryu." Kaede said, her voice sounding stressed.  
"What happened here? Why is the Spider after the company?" Kagome asked.  
Kaede glanced at the woman behind Kagome, "I will talk with you later, Ryu."  
Kagome stared at her, before shrugging. "When?"  
"A few more minutes, and they should be packing up. You might as well stay here for that time. Try contacting Kiba."  
Kagome nodded her head before turning and walking away.  
Kaede watched her go before turning to Sango. "Dokuja, right?"  
The woman gasped. "How do you know?" She asked.  
"I will tell you later, for now I want you to stay with Ryu. You will attend with her."  
Sango nodded walked off in the direction, the other girl went.  
  
Miroku hurriedly handed the taxi driver money, he then started to jog towards the area were the building used to be. Finally, he arrived. A guard stood in between two cars that blocked of the area. Miroku walked toward the guard and was surprised when he started like a deer caught in head- lights, fear etched on his face.  
Miroku blinked, 'Am I that scary?' He thought. Ignoring the odd guard, he ducked under the type. Soon he spotted a very pissed Kagome holding a cell. Another person caught eyes, not to mention his breath. He walked over to her, careless of the pacing Kagome (Who seemed oblivious to him).  
"Beautiful tennyo, may I have the honor in knowing your name?" Miroku said, taking the girl's hands.  
"Eh?" The bewildered girl said.  
"Kiba..."  
Miroku winced at the low tone of Kagome's voice. Slowly, he turned to see the girl in question, flames seemed to illuminate around her. 'Uh oh...'  
* * *  
"You baka." Kagome ranted.  
"I didn't do anything wrong. You broke my cell phone when you slammed me into the wall at my apartment." Miroku said.  
"That's not the point. You should have bought a new cell phone so I could call you in emergencies like this. And besides, it's your own fault that I got mad."  
Kaede was sitting in her chair, massaging her temples. Sango stood there staring as the two fight. The old woman stood up.  
"ALRIGHT YOU TWO, ENOUGH." She yelled, the two instantly stopping. "Thank you." Kaede took her seat. "Naraku knows about S.B." She bluntly.  
The room was completely silent.  
"As you know, 'Spider' is Naraku. That little fire stunt is just the beginning. You must be careful; you can not visit your family, for that is a risk that could get them killed." Kaede said, calmly.  
"That can't include me too" Sango asked, her voice shaking. "I live with my mother and brother."  
"You will have to stay with Ryu for now. You should not come here anymore; it is too dangerous. If they target this building..." She stopped there. Pausing for a moment, "I will send information. It will be coded."  
Kagome smirked, "All the more reason we should kill him."  
"He must be brought in alive, Ryu, understand that." Kaede said, her voice raised.  
Kagome frowned but said nothing.  
"I might know of his were-about."  
Everybody turned to Miroku.  
"Kiba? But how?"  
He shook his head.  
Kaede stood up, "You should all leave now. No one is to question Miroku."  
Everybody looked at Kaede, before they left.  
"Ryu, are you sure it's okay if I stay with you?" Sango asked.  
"Of course. I wouldn't make you put your family in danger."  
Sango smiled gratefully at Kagome. "I appreciate it."  
  
Baka – Idiot  
  
Tennyo – Celestial Maiden  
  
Kiba – Fang  
  
Ryu – Dragon  
  
Dokuja – Poisonous Serpent  
  
AN – Alright, people, the following is for confusion.  
  
Sango is called Dokuja, because she is also part of 'Shadow's Bane' Rarely, do other members meet or know each other's name or code name. That is because someone could be after them so they use their coded names. Only when one can trust someone will they hand out their real names. To hand out their name to an untrustworthy person would mean the death of family members or close friends.  
  
I am not too good at explaining things but I hope that is good enough. 


End file.
